


Are You Bored Yet

by JiffyForever



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm Sorry, Oma Kokichi is dead in this, Sad Shuichi Saihara, Shuichi has feelings for Kokichi but he doesn't acknowledge them, i have so many regrets, so does Shuichi so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiffyForever/pseuds/JiffyForever
Summary: Kokichi's dead and Shuichi visits his grave
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Are You Bored Yet

"Are you bored with me yet Saihara-Chan?"  
Well that was sudden. "W-what?"  
The other boy rolled his eyes. "I said, are you bored with me yet. Is my beloved going deaf already?"  
"No, you just surprised me. And to answer your question, no I don't think you're boring."  
He stood up straighter, "Of course you don't. I'm the ultimate supreme leader!"  
"Then what was even the point of asking?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he couldn't help it.  
"Hm? Ask what? Why is Kaito such an idiot?" His face was blank, as if he was genuinely asking.  
"Nevermind." 

"At least I... wasn't boring, right?"

So that was why he had wanted to know. He turned to face the grave. It was finally finished. It had taken a long time because they had to get his squished remains. Some being with the rest of the bodies, some still on the press because there was too much to clean. He shuddered. He usually tried not to think too much about that fact.  
"Why? Why me?" He scolded himself in his head. It's not as if the stone would start talking to him. He sighed. "You're a mystery even after death. I just wish things could've been different." I wish I hadn't told you you'd be alone, He thought wryly. "You're not alone you know. You and the others can all be together, wherever you are at least, and I'm with you right now." His voice cracked on the last word, the tears he'd been holding back making themselves known. He let himself sob and tried to calm himself down before he continued. He realized it was useless so he continued. He was on a time limit after all. "It's probably just wishful thinking, imagining that you're somehow listening, but I need you to know that... I'm sorry. I never hated you, and you were never boring. I- I don't really think you could be boring if you tried." He bowed his head. It was still registering in his head. Kokichi Oma was dead. Everyone besides Maki, Himiko, and himself was dead, but for some reason Kokichi's just hit him harder. As if he was missing something. He didn't let himself dwell on what that meant. "I'm sorry." He finally murmured before getting up and turning his back on the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time ever posting any kind of fanart or fanfiction so please enjoy. I hope we can all get along. Tips would be appreciated!


End file.
